J'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage !
by Rycola
Summary: Titre provisoire. Quand Harry est fait comme un rat, et que la vipère sort de son trou... ou plutôt n'y est pas rentrée ! - Aucun lemon pour le moment - Avis aux lecteurs, besoin d'un titre ! - Romance encore dans l'ombre.
1. Fait comme un rat

**Auteur** : Rycola

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la géniallissime J. K. Rowling. Bin non, je ne suis pas un génie ! J'essayerai de respecter le plus possible l'œuvre original, parce que sinon ça serait plus de la fanfiction.

**Remise en contexte **: Ma fanfiction se passe dans les environs de Janvier 1997, alors que notre héros mondial Harry Potter et tous ses camarades vivent leur sixième année à Poudlard. Ginny sort avec Dean, donc elle ne sort pas encore avec Harry, Ron sort avec Lavande et donc pas avec Hermione qui, elle, ressent déjà quelque chose pour cet idiot de Weasley ! En parlant de Weasley, les jumeaux ont leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Harry a son manuel qui appartenait au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais ça n'est pas vraiment important ici. Il a commencé à suivre les leçons avec Dumbledore, et a pour mission de rapporter à celui-ci le souvenir de Slughorn, qu'il doit mettre dans sa poche. Draco quant à lui a pour sangsue Pansy Parkinson mais ne sort pas avec (de toute façon dans l'œuvre originale il ne sort pas avec), il a sa mission auprès de Voldy à accomplir. En bref rien n'a changé hormis une petite chose qui m'a bien arrangé : notre blond préféré est Préfet-en-Chef. C'est une petite entorse à la version J.K. Rowling, mais j'aurai eu du mal à faire autrement.

**Chapitre 1** – Fait comme un rat…

* * *

**- Fais ce que j'te dis ou tu vas passer un sal moment !**

Comment Harry aurait-il put passer un plus mauvais moment que celui-ci ? Même une journée entière de retenue avec Snape était une pure partie de Quidditch à côté de cet instant ! Il faut dire que personne n'aimerait se retrouver piégé dans l'antre de Draco Malefoy, la baguette magique de ce dernier pressée tout contre sa gorge. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de sensé en tout cas ! Mais comment donc le sorcier le plus célèbre de tout le monde magique, comment l'Elu, a-t-il bien put se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

C'était en pleine nuit, alors que le Gryffondor le plus populaire de Poudlard se rendait aux toilettes des garçons. Il n'avait pas osé utiliser ceux adjacents à son dortoir car l'un de ses très chers camarades avait gentiment vomi tout son dîner juste à l'entrée. Certes, un sort de nettoyage avait vite réglé l'affaire du vomi en question, mais l'odeur semblait s'être incrustée dans les murs et dans le carrelage pourtant redevenu d'un blanc immaculé. La porte avait été officiellement condamnée par les garçons qui devaient, comme le Survivant cette nuit-là, se lever et aller jusqu'aux toilettes collectifs.

Malheureusement pour les pauvres lions, les rondes de Rusard, des professeurs, et des préfets n'avaient pas été annulées juste parce que certains élèves n'avaient plus d'endroit agréable pour se soulager la nuit. Chacun faisait donc attention à ne croiser personne et à se faire discret, ce que fit le jeune Potter cette nuit-là.

Ce fut le cas pour l'aller en tout cas car, poussé par l'envie de retourner au chaud dans son lit, au creux de ses couettes, il trébucha sur quelque chose qui trainait sur le carrelage déjà bien désagréablement froid. Le brun ne tomba pas mais se rattrapa de justesse à la première chose qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il aurait très bien put s'accrocher à la rambarde d'un escalier, ou se plaquer contre un mur ! Mais non, il se trouva que la première chose sur laquelle son corps se projeta fut une de ces armures toutes grinçantes qui longeaient le mur du couloir.

Le tas de ferraille explosa au sol dans un fracas épouvantable et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le casque fit basculer l'armure d'à-côté, qui fit passer le mouvement de domino çà son voisin, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au bout du couloir, là où le mur formait un angle droit, vers la lumière éblouissante qui éclairait la catastrophe. Cette lueur étincelante prenait sa source à la pointe d'une baguette magique, mais pas n'importe laquelle. En effet, cette baguette appartenait au préfet en chef de Serpentard, le plus redouté des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie, le jeune Malefoy, digne fils de son père richissime mangemort.

Il avait entendu un tel vacarme dans les couloirs, alors qu'il partait se coucher après sa dernière ronde, qu'il avait oublié sa fatigue et avait couru vers l'origine du brouhaha qui aurait même réveillé un troll en plein sommeil. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait devant le balafré au milieu d'un champ de bataille entre les armures, aussi effrayé que lui était étonné.

Les deux ennemis de toujours se faisaient face, le brun en simple pyjama à rayures, et l'autre encore en tenue scolaire, la baguette pointée sur sa Némésis désarmée. La première chose que le blond eut envie de faire fut de rire, mais son visage resta neutre, puis un côté de sa bouche s'étira en un sourire narquois.

**- Tiens tiens tiens, Potter ! Je vois que tu te fais toujours aussi discret, même en pleine nuit !**

**- Et moi je vois que tu mets toujours ton nez de fouine partout où tu peux !**

**- Mon nez de fouine vient de détecter un Cracmol qui arrive à toute allure vers le délinquant Potter ici présent qui n'est pas dans son lit à une heure aussi tardive.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas le seul, Malefoy !**

**- Seulement tu oublies un détail, Môsieur le Survivant, c'est que moi, mon titre de Préfet en Chef est officiel !**

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il prit un air fier, bomba le torse et brandit majestueusement son insigne vert collé à sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor était foutu ! Il se voyait déjà renvoyé et retourner chez les Dursley pour les sept mois suivants en attendant sa majorité.

**- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne me manquera pas lorsque je serai renvoyé de Poudlard, ça sera bien toi Malefoy !**

**- Ce que tu peux être barbant comme gars ! Allez viens, suis-moi avant que l'autre Sang Impur n'arrive.**

Harry ne comprenait plus rien mais, foutu pour foutu, il avait suivi Malefoy jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements de préfet en chef. Alors que la statue de Sombral pivotait pour laisser passer les deux adolescents, le rouge et or remercia pour la première fois de leur scolarité son ennemi juré.

**- Potter, pauvre balafré, tu crois que j'ai fais ça pour que tu restes dans cette école à te la couler douce avec la Sang de Bourbe et le Traître à son Sang ? Tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil !**

**- Ne les appelle pas comme ça !**

**- Je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de protester. **

En effet, Draco était armé et près à se servir de sa baguette alors que son ennemi avait négligemment laissé la sienne sur sa table de chevet. Autant dire qu'il s'était fourré dans un sacré pétrin !

**- Bonne nuit Malefoy !**

Ce n'était aucunement une formule de politesse, juste une phrase qui marquait pour le brun la fin de la discussion, mais aussi de l'affrontement. Seulement son interlocuteur ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il ricana d'une façon dont lui seul connaissait le secret, une façon purement et simplement Malfoyenne.

**- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris le bigleux. Tu ne crois tout le même pas que j'ai perdu autant de mon précieux temps pour quedal ! J'aurai très bien pus te laisser aux mains de Rusard qui t'aurait sûrement… je ne sais pas moi… dénoncé au vieux citronné pour avoir saccagé la moitié d'un couloir. Je me demande combien de temps ça lui aurait prit de renvoyer son petit chouchou…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Malefoy ?**

Ledit Malefoy ne répondit pas mais fit un pas de côté pour qu'Harry accède à l'entrée de ses appartements, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants d'hésitation et un long soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit ça, soit essayer de s'enfuir mais il ne pariait pas cher sur ses chances de s'en sortir contre le Serpentard, surtout sans sa baguette et avec le concierge à ses trousses.

Il entra dans une pièce de la taille d'une salle de classe aux murs blancs simplement décorés de tentures aux couleurs de sa maison. Au fond, un lit à baldaquin trônait sur une petite estrade. Il était lui aussi paré de vert et argent. Devant les deux garçons se trouvaient un mini-bar, un canapé, ainsi qu'un jeu d'échec sorcier en bois. Tout ceci était éclairé par des bougies blanches qui flottaient au dessus de leur tête.

Draco dépassa Harry pour sortir une bouteille de FireWhisky du bar et deux verres.

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**- Une Butterbeer**.

L'hôte ricana.

**- Petit joueur** !

L'invité ne releva pas et resta devant la porte de sortie. Il se retourna et la fixa. Elle était fermée et il n'y avait ni serrure, ni clenche. Il comprit qu'il s'était bien fait avoir !

**- Ne pense même pas à t'échapper, elle n'obéit qu'à ma voix. Assieds-toi, tu vas en avoir marre à force de rester debout comme ça.**

**

* * *

**

**Explication du titre** : « Etre fait comme un rat » signifie que l'on est capturé, ou prit en flagrant délit.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le second arrive bientôt, il est déjà tapé, manque plus qu'à vous le poster. En attendant, j'ai un souci technique.

**Avis à mes chers lecteurs** : Comme vous avez dût le remarquer, ma fanfiction n'a pas de titre encore bien définit. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'inspiration me manque. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour trouver des titres. Donc voilà, Tout au long des cinq ou six premiers chapitres que je vais publier, je vous demanderais de m'écrire une petite Review pour me proposer des titres. Celui qui me tapera à l'œil sera le gagnant. Et pour vous motiver un petit peu, j'autorise le ou la gagnant(e) à m'imposer un sujet de fanfiction (sur le thème d'Harry Potter toujours) que je posterai sur bien sûr ! Alors, à vos claviers !

Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. Je compte sur vous, gros bisous.

**Rycola** !


	2. Ne lui reste plus que les dents

**Réponse aux gentils review !**

**Chocoable** : Merci je suis flattée ^^ J'ai essayé de faire Harry comme je pensais qu'il était sans ses amis pour rattraper ses conneries. Bin voilà ce que ça donne ! Après tout, comme il le dit si bien lui-même, il est tout le temps aidé. En fait c'est un gros boulet. Mais bon, je ne sais pas trop si je donne cette impression dans la suite. J'espère ne pas te décevoir =P Quant à si Potter aura mal… Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça. Pas là en tout cas…

**Yuuhmm** : Bon et bien voilà la suite =) J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

**Chapitre 2** – Ne lui reste plus que les dents !

* * *

L'attitude du blond intrigua fortement notre héros. Pourquoi donc le gardait-il ici, lui proposait de boire quelque chose et même de s'assoir ! Tous deux savaient pourtant très bien que la sympathie entre eux n'était aucunement envisageable. Malgré cela, le rouge et or se voyait mal continuer debout près de la porte, porte qui ne s'ouvrirait apparemment pas, surtout si son ravisseur en avait pour longtemps à le retenir prisonnier de sa cage d'argent et même s'il comptait bien trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce bourbier. Il posa le bout de ses fesses sur le bord de la banquette en velours vert et regarda en face de lui la cheminée qui crépitait, n'osant mettre en pétard son hôte. Certes, il n'était pas ravi d'être ici, mais il était dans l'antre de la vipère et n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger de toute agression. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, et seul le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge posée dans un coin de la pièce prouvait encore que le temps n'était pas figé.

**- Ca te dirait une partie d'éch…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

L'Elu se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui haussait les sourcils, un verre de liquide doré dans la main.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas sortir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? C'est encore un de tes petits caprices ?**

**- Potter…**

Mais le sorcier continua sa tirade, sans voir que ses questions énervaient au plus haut point Draco.

**- C'est vrai quoi, nous sommes les pires ennemis au monde ! Bon ok, j'omets de compter Lord Voldemort mais lui…**

Ce nom, c'était le mot de trop, celui qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer. Le vase était déjà bien plein, mais il déborda à cette dernière phrase. Le sort fusa sans même qu'il ne soit formulé, et le garçon à la langue bien pendue ne put plus sortir un son de sa bouche.

**- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu es vraiment agaçant Potter ! Ca ne change pas grand-chose à d'habitude certes mais ce soir je peux te faire ce que je veux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ou n'intervienne, pour une fois. Le si célèbre Harry Potter n'est rien que pour moi.**

Tout à coup, ledit Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être été préférable pour lui qu'il soit définitivement renvoyé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire de retour en arrière et se laisser prendre par Rusard. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus protester ! C'en était fini de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait en tête son ennemi, mais en tout cas il se voyait déjà torturé, insulté, rabaissé.

**- Tu me tapes sur le système et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. Tu y répondras tout seul, je pense que tu es assez grand pour cela. Il n'empêche que tu es vraiment très bruyant comme gars. Si tu continues comme ça je vais devoir te Stupéfixer.**

Les yeux de Harry auraient très bien put lancer des éclairs tellement ils étaient noirs de colère. Draco se leva pour se resservir un verre et le brun en profita pour courir vers la porte et chercher son mécanisme. On avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, il voulait en être sûr. C'est qu'il est têtu, notre petit Gryffon' ! Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était enfermé avec l'autre cinglé de mangemort, parce que oui, même si ce n'est pas le cas, le stupide garçon pensait que le jeune Malefoy avait été engagé dans les rangs du Lord. Vous vous y voyez vous, coincé dans la même pièce qu'un mangemort ? En tout cas, le prisonnier ne voulait pas se laisser abattre sans rien faire et frottait la porte pour trouver une ombre de poignée. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher grand-chose, une baguette s'était posée sur sa gorge, ce qui l'avait pétrifié d'horreur.

**- Fais ce que je te dis, ou tu vas passer un sale moment.**

Il était réellement dans une mauvaise passe. Alors voilà, il allait être tué ici alors que Voldemort courait encore les rues et semait la pagaille chez les gens, moldus comme sorciers, accompagné de ses toutous Mangemorts. Draco allait pouvoir accomplir sa promesse de l'année dernière : le tuer. Tout ça à cause de Lucius, qu'il a envoyé en prison. En même temps, il le méritait bien : se faire enrôlé par le pire mage noir qu'ai connu le Monde, c'est un énorme crime. Harry se doutait bien que son fils n'allait pas dire amen et le remercier mais ça lui fait un peu les pieds, à ce type arrogant, lui qui se moquait parce que son ennemi était orphelin. Lui avait perdu son parrain, Draco son père. Et encore, Lucius pouvait sortir de prison, lui…

Le Survivant avait le cœur qui cognait à un rythme soutenu dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus parler et la froide présence de la baguette de Malefoy contre sa gorge l'empêchait de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Et bien voilà, la mort l'attendait à l'autre bout de cette baguette… sauf que le destin en a décidé autrement, et surtout Draco. Celui-ci prit un ton mielleux à souhait tout en s'éloignant du Harry tremblant qu'il avait menacé.

**- Mais viens donc avec moi sur le divan, tu n'as pas fini ta Butterbeer !**

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se rassied en face de son verre de nouveau rempli. Il prit une gorgée pendant que Harry le suivait, surprit de ce changement d'attitude, et il reprit la parole puisque de toute façon il était le seul à pouvoir encore parler.

**- Je t'ai bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir ! Mais non, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu es vraiment têtu ! Tu sais, lors de notre première année, dans le train, j'ai été vraiment déçu que tu refuses mon invitation à devenir mon ami. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Merlin seul sait qu'il est difficile d'en faire partie ! Tu étais si haineux avec moi. Tu ne connaissais rien à la magie, à notre monde, à cause de ton éducation moldue ! Tu devais tout apprendre et je m'étais imaginé qu'un sorcier venant d'une si grande famille que la mienne aurait put t'instruire.**

Il reprit une gorgée d'alcool et prit ses aises sur le velours.

**- Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'approcher à été de faire comme toi. J'ai essayé de sentir la même haine pour le Survivant que tu en avais à mon sujet. Je me doute bien que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi, et tu me le rendais bien. Mais c'est entre les coups bas et les insultes que j'ai appris à te connaitre, au fil des premières années… Et à t'apprécier, de plus en plus. **

**Tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas : libre, aimé de tous sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Ma jalousie m'aidait à te détester, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que l'on s'entendrait si bien, sans nos querelles. Tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas retourner ma veste, après toutes ces années de vengeances mutuelles et de médisances. Qu'auraient donc dit mon père, mon parrain, mes amis, si je leur avais avoué que petit à petit j'avais de la sympathie pour le Saint Potty ? Et puis, qu'aurais-tu dis, toi ?**

Le blond finit son verre qui était encore à moitié plein (ou à moitié vide ? *se casse de là rapidos*) sous les yeux de Harry, qui n'osait plus bouger et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy lui déballait tout ça maintenant, pourquoi il lui déballait ça tout court d'ailleurs. La pensée que c'était un coup monté du plus mauvais goût lui traversa l'esprit, mais comment le Prince de Serpentard aurait-il put savoir qu'ils allaient se trouver tout les deux au même endroit au même moment, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit ?

La seconde hypothèse était qu'un poison dangereux avait été introduit dans la bouteille d'alcool du blond, ce qui l'obligerait à dire tout et n'importe quoi, et peut-être même le contraire de ce que pensait sa victime. Mais comment ? Les appartements des préfets étaient bien fermés, il en avait fait lui-même l'expérience avec celle d'Hermione l'an passé, lorsqu'il avait voulu avec Ron la réveiller une heure en avance pour lui faire croire qu'elle était en retard. Ils n'avaient pas pu passé la porte et avaient été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée parce que, au bout du compte, c'était eux qui s'étaient levés une heure trop tôt !

Non, en fait, la réponse était simplement que le Serpentard voulait lui faire gober n'importe quoi pour le rabaisser ensuite. Il avait sûrement un plan tordu dans la tête, un coup foireux, un truc ! Il n'en était pas possible autrement de toute façon, pas venant de son éternel ennemi qui continuait son discours.

**- Alors je n'ai rien dis, à personne, en faisant comme si tout était normal. Je continuais de te pourrir la vie en me sermonnant le soir venu. Tu sais, ça n'est pas facile de faire semblant de détester quelqu'un avec qui on aimerait bien parler simplement, sans menaces ni injures. Et puis il y a eut ce soir-là, l'année dernière, alors que l'on était tous en train de rire dans la salle commune. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, et le sujet de discussion se tourna rapidement vers des sujets moins sérieux que les cours, jusqu'à en arriver au sexe…**

**

* * *

**

**Explication du titre :** J'ai voulu faire un jeu de mot avec l'expression «_Avoir avalé sa langue_». Cela signifie que l'on ne peut plus parler. Or, c'est exactement la situation dans laquelle se trouve notre cher Pote Potter.

Voilà, comme prévu, le deuxième chapitre ! Le troisième arrive peut-être avant la rentrée si vous êtes sage, sinon ça sera pour le week-end prochain. En attendant, j'attends vos review avec impatience ! J'attend toujours un titre avant le chapitre 5. Un défi à la clé, n'oubliez pas ^^


	3. Recules et sautes !

**CHAPITRE 3 -** Recules et sautes !

**

* * *

**

Le silence retomba. Malefoy avait baissé la tête pour regarder le fond de son verre vide qu'il tournait entre ses mains, comme s'il s'était sagit d'une tasse de thé qu'il cherchait des réponses à ses questions. Harry le regardait curieusement. Pas comme s'il attendait le suite non, il s'en fichait de connaître la fin du récit de son pire ennemi, même s'il allait l'entendre. Il le regardait plutôt comme s'il était une bête bizarre, sortie d'un autre espace temps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter aussi étrangement, se montrant si fragile. C'était une face de Draco qu'il n'avait jamais même entre-aperçu. Il n'avait connu que le Draco froid, arrogant et désagréable. Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas une mascarade ! Peut-être que cette conversation à sens unique était-elle sincère... Après tout, Potter n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître sa Némésis autrement que comme il voulait lui apparaître. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un être calme et fragile se cachait sous cette peau dure et noire.

**- Nous avions un peu bu, nous, les cinquième année que tout le monde redoutait, et mes camarades se sont mis à raconter leurs exploits. Jamais je n'aurai cru que Crabbe et Goyle aient eut autant de conquête. Enfin, tu me connais je pense, j'ai une réputation de dragueur sur les bras. Une centaine de filles s'amusent à se vanter encore maintenant d'avoir couché avec le séduisant Draco Malefoy.**

Un rictus méprisant sortit de la bouche du Serpentard. Il n'était pas si fier de sa réputation de séducteur, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

**- Tu sais autant que moi qu'ici, les rumeurs, ça va ça vient, ça se propage dans tous les sens sans qu'on puisse les arrêter. Beaucoup de filles qui rêvent de cotoyer un corps de rêve comme le mien se sont servie de cette faculté pour faire circuler des histoires entre elles et moi. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une réputation à tenir et je ne voulais pas être la honte de la famille. Alors ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, j'ai gardé ce masque de froideur que tu connais si bien, refusant de partager ma vie intime et écoutant celle des autres, comme un voyeur. Ca m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir et une question trottait dans ma tête : pourquoi est-ce que je refusais de profiter de ces filles qui se jettaient à mes pieds ? Le lendemain, j'ai parcouru l'école en long et en large afin de trouver une jolie fille avec qui passer réellement la nuit, et pas seulement dans ses fantasmes. Aucune de mes prétendantes ne me tapa à l'oeil. Elles étaient toutes quelconque, elles m'étaient indifférentes. J'aurai pu baisser les bras tout de suite mais je suis dans le genre déterminé et j'en ai pris une au hasard qui n'était pas trop moche. J'ai essayé. Mais rien que l'idée de passer à l'acte me donnait la gerbe ! La nuit qui passa fut la pire de ma vie. J'ai fait comme si c'était sa faute si nous n'avions pas prit notre pied et je l'ai jeté.**

Harry était malgré lui captivé par l'histoire de Draco et avait pitié de lui mais se demandait pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ses échecs ? Il resta silencieux, comme si le moindre bruit de sa part, le moindre geste, génèrerait une réaction violente de la part du blond. Ce dernier avait l'air bouleversé de se remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs, mais il continua, ne se souciant pas des douze coups de minuit qui sonnaient.

**- Et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait. Quelques nuits plus tard, j'étais dans les bras d'un garçon de septième année à Poufsouffle. Je pensais que ça irait, mais non. Je vais t'avouer que j'ai vite pensé que c'était moi qui avait un problème. J'étais pas, tu as d'ailleurs dut t'en rendre compte puisque je ne te bousculais même plus à la sortie des cours ! Mais au bout d'une semaine, j'ai trouvé ce qui clochait. C'était ta faute Potter, tout était de ta faute.**

Draco leva la tête vers Harry qui s'étonna de cette révélation. Qu'avait-il donc fait encore ? Pourquoi tout était sa faute à lui, tout le temps ? Malfoy n'avait qu'à prendre ses responsabilités après tout, que pouvait-il y faire lui qu'il soit sexuellement incompatible avec toute espèce humaine ?

**- Je me suis vite rendu à l'évidence, lors de cette semaine, que ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de toi. Toute la journée, il me fallait ma dose de Potter, même minime. Si je ne te parlais pas, si je ne te touchais pas, ni même t'avais dans mon champs de vision, j'étais mal. Tu étais le seul pour qui je prêtais réellement de l'attention, même si c'était pour te haïr, t'insulter, te frapper ou te lancer des sorts. Une semaine sans toi m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Depuis, mes attaques se faisaient plus fréquentes, plus longues, plus dures, mais j'étais heureux que tu sois là et je revenais à chaque fois plus joyeux de nos affrontements, parce que tu me regardais, tu faisais attention à moi !**

Tout à coup, Harry eut peur de ces révélations. Draco allait-il faire de lui son esclave, le garder enfermé ici à jamais et faire comme s'il avait disparu à l'extérieur de cet appartement ? Allait-il le torturer toute la nuit pour assouvir ses besoins de contacts haineux, ainsi que les nuits suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air très agressif, mais plutôt désemparé, comme si c'était lui la victime dans l'histoire.

**- En fin d'année dernière, quand tu es revenu du Ministère de la Magie tout cabossé et triste d'avoir perdu ton parrain, j'étais triste aussi de te voir dans un tel état, et j'en voulais à mon père, ma tante, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour t'apaiser que de te regarder dormir lorsque tes amis n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie. Tu avais de la fièvre la première nuit, et Pomfresh n'était pas de garde, alors j'ai prit une bassine, de l'eau chaude et t'ai épongé le front. Tu n'arrêtais pas de prononcer son prénom : Sirius. Et, malgré moi, j'ai été jaloux. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que je préférais de loin prendre soin de toi que te détruire. Ce n'étais pas de la haine que j'avais pour toi mais de l'amour...**

**

* * *

**

**Explication du titre** : Interprétation de l'expression "_Se jeter à l'eau_", qui signifie rassembler tout son courage et foncer, faire une action périlleuse. Ici, Draco avoue à Harry qu'il l'aime

C'est-y pas mignon ? Mais comment va réagir notre boulet national ? La suite au prochain week-end je promets =)


	4. Attention au mur !

**Chapitre 4 : Attention au mur !**

* * *

Harry ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Il voulait s'en aller, disparaître loin d'ici et ne jamais plus revoir ce visage triste qui le regardait de ses yeux gris. C'était impossible ! Avait-il bien entendu ? Combien de verres Draco avait-il bu ? C'était sûrement un rêve... il allait se réveiller dans quelques instants, allait rire de tout ça avec Ron et se rendormirait. Mais il eut beau se pincer de toutes ses forces, il ne reprit pas ses esprits dans son lit mais toujours sur le divan dans les appartements de Draco Malefoy qui s'était dangereusement rapproché.

L'attrapeur rouge et or essayait de se reculer pour compenser mais il fut vite à court d'équilibre et se retrouva sous le corps de Draco qui le regardait mélancoliquement. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de s'approcher. Harry savait ce qui l'attendait. Il tourna désespérément la tête en remuant pour faire comprendre au blond que, lui, il ne voulait pas, mais c'était trop tard. Les mains de Draco s'emparèrent du visage du brun aux yeux d'émeraude et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de son prisonnier qui ouvra grand les yeux. Non, ça ne se pouvait, ce devait être un cauchemar !

Alors que les lèvres du Serpentard se décollèrent des siennes, Harry le repoussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'est fous comme la rage donnait de la force, même au milieu de la nuit ! L'assaillant se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté de la banquette. Il paraissait au bord des larmes de s'être fait rejeté ainsi. Il se leva lentement, tourna le dos à son invité qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs de colère. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, posa sa main tremblante sur le chênes finement décoré et prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco sur plaqua contre le mur pour que sa Seigneurie Potter puisse rejoindre son dortoir. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs retrouvé sa voix mais préféra ne rien dire et s'enfuir loin de son ennemi d'un pas rapide.

Draco se retrouva donc seul avec sa tristesse et la dure réalité : Harry ne l'aimait pas, Harry devait le détester encore plus qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tout déballer comme ça aussi ? Juste parce que, pour une fois, il l'avait eut pour lui tout seul, ils s'étaient retrouvé face à face, sans autres élèves, il avait eu envie de tout lui avouer. Et ce baiser... Merlin que les lèvres de Harry étaient douces ! Le jeune homme désespéra de ne plus jamais pouvoir les effleurer ainsi. Peut-être aurait-il dut profiter de la situation, de sa supériorité, pour aller plus loin... Seulement ce n'était pas comme ça que le blond voyait les choses. Il aurait voulu que ce soit parfait, que cela se passe entre deux corps qui s'aiment mutuellement... Foutu Potter ! A cause de lui, il deviendrait presque tendre et romantique. C'était sa faute, tout ! Il prit le verre encore rempli de Butterbier et le balança contre le mur ce qui éparpilla des bouts de verre partout dans le coin salon accompagnés d'une gerbe de mousse blanche et de liquide couleur miel. Le sixième année ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller. Il plongea sur son lit et s'endormit, les yeux noyés de larmes.

* * *

Bonjour la compagnie ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre et il est super court et j'ai trop honte de vous présenter ça x) J'ai trop honte de ma fic tout court d'ailleurs. J'ai beau lire vos reviews d'encouragement, bin j'me dis que ce que j'écris c'est vraiment trop pourri ! Je risque de réécrire ce chapitre minable, peut-être les autres d'ailleurs si j'ai du courage, parce que ça m'ennuie de ne pas la terminer.

**Explication du titre** : _«Foncer droit dans le mur»_ signifie aller vers un échec. Pauvre Draco =(


	5. Trafalgar, le retour ?

**Chapitre 5** : Trafalgar, le retour ?

* * *

Et pendant qu'un blond maudissait ses manières à tomber amoureux du Survivant le plus pénible et inaccessible de tous les temps, ce même Survivant se faisait le plus discret possible pour retourner dans son lit. Il eut de la chance de ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou sur sa chatte. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à Malefoy et à ce qui s'était passé dans ses appartements. Il retrouva sa couette devenue froide et s'y emmitoufla. Il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir mais un ronflement s'éleva du lit d'à côté.

C'était bien parti pour une ou deux heures de concert ! Harry s'empara de son pull, le roula sur lui même pour qu'il devienne une petite boule et le balança droit sur son voisin de lit. Les ronflements s'interrompirent un instant, remplacé par un grognement de protestation. Le silence régna quelques secondes, mais il ne dura pas plus longtemps. Les bruits reprirent de plus belle. Harry soupira, tâtonna sur sa table de chevet, trouva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur son ami, le même qu'il avait subi quelques minutes auparavant. Le brun ne voulut pas y repenser, pas maintenant, il était trop fatigué et avait besoin de dormir. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se visualiser la dernière heure silencieusement. Il se souvenait de presque chaque mot que sa Nemesis avait prononcé, mais se répétait surtout la conclusion de toute cette affaire, même si elle n'avait pas été prononcée très clairement : Draco Malefoy, mangemort, était amoureux de Harry Potter, Elu pour terrasser le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! S'il n'était pas bientôt deux heures du matin, que ses camarades ne dormaient pas tous profondément à quelques mètres de lui et que ses yeux ne piquaient pas autant à cause de la fatigue, le sorcier aurait certainement rit à s'en faire craquer une ou deux côtes. Il ne s'endormit pas avant quatre heures du matin, hanté par un Draco qui l'embrassait.

**- Harry... Harry debout ! Espèce de feignasse, il y entraînement dans trois quarts d'heure et t'es encore dans ton lit !**

**- Mmphf !**

**- Va prendre ton petit déjeuner et direction le terrain, plus vite que ça !**

**- Ron ?**

**- Quoi ? T'es encore sous ta couette ?**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Bientôt 9 heures et demi. Tu n'as plus qu'une demie heure.**

**- DEJA ?**

L'attrapeur sauta de son lit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair des premiers vêtements propres qui passaient sous sa main et fonça dans la Grande Salle pour avaler un truc vite-fait. C'est en faisant toutes ces choses habituelles en vitesse grand V qu'il arriva seulement dix minutes en retard sur la pelouse humide où l'attendait toute l'équipe. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que lui ! Lorsqu'il passa entre ses coéquipiers, il ne put que remarquer les rires de Ginny. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui demander des explications.

**- Harry, tu... Tu as mis ton pull à l'envers !**

Il vérifia et se trouva bien bête. Les coutures de son pull étaient bel et bien apparentes. Il soupira, le remit à l'endroit et l'entraînement commença.

Après trois heures à se prendre des cognars, à chuter de son balai, à ne pas même apercevoir le vif d'or, le capitaine de l'équipe se posa et donna le dernier coup de sifflet, celui qui ordonnait à tout le monde de descendre et de s'en aller.

**- Alors Potter, on dort sur son balai ?**

Le poursuiveur de l'équipe Serpentard s'approcha du Gryffondor avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Il serait peut-être temps de partir à la retraite.**

Harry traversa la foule d'équipements verts en rageant contre eux, et surtout contre celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir. D'ailleurs, le fautif se trouvait non loin, la tête haute mais le regard fuyant celui du brun qui lui lançait un regard noir.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner, deuxième chapitre de la journée, tout aussi court T_T Mais si je les assemblait ça collait pas avec les titres.

**Explication du titre** : Un «_coup de Trafalgar_» est une mauvaise plaisanterie ou un désastre inattendu. Bon, ici, ce n'est pas non plus un désastre... Sauf peut-être pour Draco qui se récolte les regards de haine. Mais ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude n'est-ce pas ?


	6. L'aiguille se sent mal

**Chapitre 6** - L'aiguille se sent mal

* * *

Après une bonne douche écossaise, Harry, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain nouée à la taille sortie de la salle de bain du dortoir. Il s'effondra sur son lit en pensant qu'il pourrait profiter de son samedi après-midi pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait perdu la nuit passée. Il ferma les yeux, tenta d'effacer l'image de Malefoy allongé sur lui, puis commença à s'endormir paisiblement. Mais son programme s'annonçait légèrement moins reposant que prévu. Un certain Neville Londubat entra dans le dortoir et aperçut son tristement célèbre ami.

**- Dis, Harry, où étais-tu de 23h43 à 1h du matin cette nuit ?**

**- Neville, ta vocation c'est la botanique, pas les enquêtes policières. S'il te plait laisse-moi dormir !**

**- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de dormir si tu étais resté dans ton lit.**

**- Et maintenant tu me fais la morale, génial ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais aux toilettes. Je crois que tu devines pourquoi je ne suis pas allée à ceux de l'étage...**

**- Tu as passé plus d'une heure aux toilettes ? Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si j'étais malade.**

**- Je passe le temps que je veux aux toilettes ! Tu étais réveillé aussi d'ailleurs, pour m'avoir espionné de la sorte. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut que je t'ai aussi sur le dos ? Maintenant sors de ce dortoir avant que je ne prenne ma baguette et que je t'oblige à le faire contre ton gré !**

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, dus à la fatigue et à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Alors que le Survivant tentait de calmer ses nerfs, son camarade, tremblant de peur, sortit en courant dans un murmure « Pas ma faute si Ron m'empêche de dormi ! » Il se promit d'ailleurs de chercher une plante qui calme les ronflements.

Harry, de son côté, ne trouva plus le sommeil qu'il recherchait tant. Il eut beau fermes les yeux et vider sa tête, Malefoy resurgissait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas un bon occlument... et c'était à cause de ça que Sirius était mort, c'était à cause de lui. La culpabilité le rongeait tous les jours, mais le sorcier ne laissait rien entrevoir à ses amis qui s'inquiéteraient pour lui. C'était sa faute, il aurait dût les écouter mais n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et voilà ce qui était arrivé. C'était encore si frais dans sa mémoire ! Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues. Il avait perdu la seule famille qu'il lui restait, il n'avait plus personne maintenant.

Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et s'habilla sobrement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se coiffer, à quoi bon, ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il descendit dans la salle commune où régnait une réelle cacophonie. Tous les Gryffondor présents s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Harry remarqua Seamus et Dean dans un coin de la pièce qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Il se fraya un chemin vers ses deux amis qui étaient accompagnés de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Ce dernier regardait étrangement le nouvel arrivant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dumbledore a annulé le prochain match contre les Serpentard ou quoi ?**

**- Non, rassure-toi, mais... Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**- Au courant de quoi ?**

Le brun regarda le noir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé d'assez important pour générer une telle agitation ?

* * *

Et devinez donc ce qui se passe ! xDJe profite du peu de temps que j'ai pour poster un maximum de chapitres. Non, ne me remerciez pas, je vous le dois bien x)

**Explication du titre** : Celui-ci me vient de l'expression «_Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin_». Dis comme ça y'a pas trop de rapport, et sans connaitre la suite on ne peut pas trop trouver la signification du titre. L'aiguille est ici Harry, puisque tout le monde va chercher qui est le responsable d'un tel bazar dans le couloir des armures... et Harry se sent mal à cause de Draco. Vous ne le seriez pas vous ? (Bon okay, c'était foireux ce titre-là...)


	7. Excuses

**Hum, hum, hum...**

**Bonjour...**

Bon nombre d'entre vous s'attendent peut-être à lire la suite dans ce nouveau « chapitre » de ma fanfiction. Et bien en fait, comment dire... ? Ce n'est pas ça du tout bien au contraire.

Donc, je poste ici un nouveau « chapitre » pour vous annoncer que je m'arrête ici dans le voyage des expressions remaniées et de l'histoire de notre boulet mondial. CEPENDANT l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là complètement. Si je ne supprime pas directement cette fic c'est que je compte un jour la reprendre, la modifier et donc vous offrir une meilleure version. L'histoire en général me plaisait beaucoup, tout comme la plupart d'entre vous dans les reviews, mais cela me mets mal à l'aise en pensant que vous attendez une suite alors qu'il n'en viendra pas tout de suite.

Après relecture de ce début, je trouve que les chapitres sont incomplets, et que les phrases sont mal tournées, trop gamines encore pour être prometteuses. De plus, la version manuscrite s'est perdue dans l'espace temps et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver, ce qui en soi n'est pas trop grave puisque j'avais dans le but de la recommencer. Ce qui m'embête c'est de ne pas retrouver l'évolution de la relation entre les personnages. Bref, la grosse galère. Surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai la tête ailleurs (je viens de commencer une autre fic qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus, pour dire vrai) et que l'inspiration pour cette histoire m'a quitté.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas vous abandonner à votre sort aussi facilement. J'ai bien envie de continuer cette fic et tôt ou tard vous verrez apparaître un véritable nouveau chapitre, qui viendra annoncer que tous les chapitres ont été refaits \o/

En attendant, je vous laisse naviguer autre part, vers de nouveaux horizons, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à me suivre tout de même en cas de nouveau départ =)


End file.
